


Cabin Fever

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, a totally accurate and in no way mixed up with F1 tennis season length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: There was something about playing tennis in the open air, a feeling that couldn’t be relocated by indoor courts





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt response for bookwrymling on tumblr.
> 
> I entirely forgot to look up the tennis season's start times and just assume it was like F1 OTL

There was something about playing tennis in the open air, a feeling that couldn’t be relocated by indoor courts. Tezuka was itching for the first signs of spring so that he could get onto the outside courts and play under the sky. Ryoma was happy to play anywhere as long as it meant tennis, but the long months trapped inside under artificial lighting had even affected him.

Their first outdoor match of the year was held under a blue sky and bright sun. It had been cold, but the sun and the breeze energised them both so much that their coach had told them it was their best performance since the end of the previous season.

“That was good,” Ryoma said after the match, stretching happily. “Wanna go again?”

“Later,” Tezuka promised. His shoulder was twinging slightly and he didn’t want to damage it before the season had even started. 

He sat back and looked up at the clear blue sky. He was sure it had been sunny over the winter, but he couldn’t remember it; right now, it felt like the first time he’d seen the sun in years. The bench creaked as Ryoma sat next to him and a soft peck was placed on his cheek.

“Shoulder okay?” Ryoma asked.

“It will be in a bit,” Tezuka replied, unconsciously rubbing it.

“Good. I’m not having you break on me this year.”


End file.
